Feelings for the Feline
by ryouXichogo lover
Summary: It has already been 10 years since defeating Deep Blue. After the last battle everyone went to the café to celebrate but little did they know it would be the last time they would see Ichigo… or would it? Rated T just to be safe
1. How could i forget you?

This is my first fanfiction so don't blame me if the spelling sucks or if the story is lame.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TMM because if I did Ichigo and Ryou would have ended up together. I also wouldn't have put Masaya in it so clearly I don't own TMM.

Summary:

It has already been 10 years since defeating Deep Blue. After the last battle everyone went to the café to celebrate but little did they know it would be the last time they would see Ichigo… or would it?

**Ages:**

Ichigo-24

Ryou-26

Mint-24

Lettuce-24

Pudding-19

Keiichiro-32

Kish-25

Pai-26

Taruto-19

Zakuro-31

Masaya-24

Chapter 1:

(Ryou's POV)

I woke up this morning with a HUGE headache but after 10 years of it happening I had gotten used to it. The day I had first received it was the day before I met Ichigo Momomiya. Keiichiro and I had been finalizing the Mew Project started by my dad. I had started worrying about what could happen to the girls we wanted to use so I got the idea in my head to test it out on myself. I used the DNA of an Iriomote Wildcat because we had two DNA samples but I forgot to see if the DNA was compatible with my DNA. It only worked halfway so now I could turn into a cat at will but only for ten minutes otherwise I would be stuck like that. The girl we fused with the Iriomote Wildcat DNA was the leader because she was the strongest and also had the leadership skills we would need. The other girls we had fused was: Mint Aizawa with the DNA of a Blue Lorikeet, Lettuce Midorikawa with the DNA of a Finless Porpoise, Pudding Fong with the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin and Zakuro Fujizawa with the DNA of a Gray Wolf. Each animal they had been fused with is an endangered animal. They are called Red Data Animals. I started to think about the pink haired leader and let out a sigh. It was ten years since seeing her or hearing anything from her. I still remember the day she walked out of our lives…

_Ryou's flashback:_

_I was standing by the window in my room when I heard the door open. I turned around seeing Ichigo standing there. I was glad to see her but then she said those four words that made my world crumble._

"_Ryou, I am leaving." I could hear the pain in her voice. I tried not to how much it hurt me to hear her say that but it must have shown because for a moment I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Why?," I asked before mentally slapping myself for sounding so hurt."I….. I can't tell you," she replied but I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I was about to go comfort her when she stood up straight without any emotion in her eyes. I wanted her to stay andthen decided that now was as good a chance as any to tell her my feelings towards her. "Please, Ichigo, stay with me. Don't leave me …. I…. I love you." Saying this I let out my breath I had been holding and looked at her with all my love clearly in my eyes. I could see her fighting with her thoughts but then she lost all emotion in her eyes and whispered: "I don't love you." Hoping I had heard wrong I asked: "What?" She then replied without hesitation: " I said, I DON'T LOVE YOU." Hearing this, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I couldn't believe my strawberry could be so cruel. I turned my back to her and when she left I heard: " I'm sorry, Ryou."_

I stood up from where I had been sitting and walked over to the window. Nobody knew how much I had been hurt when she left. Or how much I missed her….

(Ichigo's POV)

"**I can't believe it has already been 10 years since defeating Deep Blue and how much has changed. I am no longer the little girl who had to fight against chimera anima's but a grown woman. I still use my Mew Mew abilities although I had disconnected the tracker in my pendant years ago. I knew the moment I left, that I would never be able to go back…."**

_(Ichigo's flashback)_

_When I entered his room I found him standing by the window. He turned around when he heard me and I could tell he was glad to see me which made it very hard to utter my next words. "Ryou, I am leaving." The look on Ryou's face made it very difficult to say those words to him. I could see he was hurt by me saying that but I had no choice. "Why?," the pain in his voice made it almost unbearable. "I…. I can't tell you." I almost started crying, but knowing it was the right thing to do I braced myself, pushing all feelings to the side. "Please, Ichigo, stay with me. Don't leave me …. I…. I love you." The look in his eyes told me he was telling the truth but I knew I had to stay strong, even if it meant breaking my own heart. "I don't love you," I said in a whisper. "What?" Ryou asked because he hoped he had heard wrong. " I said, I DON'T LOVE YOU." Saying this nearly broke my heart but I knew it was for the best. I turned to leave and before I closed the door I told him:" I'm sorry, Ryou."_

I stood up from my kitchen table and walked over to the window from where I could easily see the cute little café where I had been so happy before I let out a sigh without noticing it and went back to planning my next job. After I had left the Mews that day I went and joined a gang who I quickly turned around and today I was their leader. We where a renowned gang of thieves known only by code names. Nobody in the gang even knew who I really was. They only knew as Feline…..

_**A/N: I think that's enough for the first chapter. I will try to write the next chapter before next weekend but only if I get at least 5 reviews. Catch ya later…**_

_***ryouXichogo lover***_


	2. The first sight of you

_**A/N: I apologize in advance for the short chapter but my head hurts like hell and I can't think straight.i promise the next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

(Ichigo's POV)

I knew it was risky. Even from the start. But I never knew it would end like it did. I knew it was the most dangerous job I had ever done and that included being held at gunpoint earlier that year. But I knew it was a job I had to do. I was assigned to break into the very place I swore never to return to. I had to break into Café Mew Mew…

(Ryou's POV)

It was late that night when I missed her more than ever and couldn't sleep when I heard something in my lab. I knew there was no way somebody should be able to get in there because it required a lot of passwords only a few people knew of. And as I knew none of them would break into my lab I got up and went down to investigate. I crept along the shadows, trying to be as silent that I could be. I had not even reached the lab when I heard the familiar 'ding', indicating that the lab had been unlocked. This made me freeze on the spot but I had to see who had the nerve to break into my lab. I slowly continued down the hall and reached the lab. I slowly opened the door and slipped inside. I saw a shadowed figure moving around inside but I somehow knew it was a women. I don't know how I knew but I just did. And against my better judgement I asked: "who are you?"

(Ichigo's POV)

The tension in the air almost tripled after the question left his mouth. I slowly turned and saw him standing there. I could see almost nothing about him had changed during those long years after I had left. I knew he knew I was female, it was a natural thing because he also had cat DNA, but I also knew he didn't know who I was. So I quickly got what I came here for and left immediately, leaving a cat bell similar to the one Masaya had gotten me all those years ago. I had a feeling Ryou wouldn't rest until he knew who had broken into his lab but I didn't care. I had finally seen him again and I finally knew that no matter what I did or where I went, I would never be able to love another…

(Ryou's POV)

And just like that, she was gone. No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her. I turned on the light in the lab but I couldn't see anything that was missing. I thought that was strange but I continued to search through the lab. But after an hour of searching I still couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. But then it hit me….. The picture of Ichigo and me was missing. I had no clue as to why the thief would steal something of no value to anyone but me.

_**A/N: sorry for taking a while to upload but I had to go to my grandparents and they don't have an internet connection. I honestly don't think this chapter was my best work but I tried. I hope you will let me know what you thought but please: no flames. I will upload the next chapter when I get the chance. And I don't own TMM or anything that seems familiar in any way.**_


	3. What happened to Ichigo?

_**Hi sorry it took so long to update but I was in an area with no internet signal. (Not even on phones). I also had a little trouble to get the story right because I had writers block. It was very bad. But anyway… on to the story (insert smiley face here)**_

IN THE LAST CHAPTER:

But then it hit me….. The picture of Ichigo and me was missing. I had no clue as to why the thief would steal something of no value to anyone but me…

(Ryou's POV)

"Why would someone go through all the trouble of breaking into my lab just to take a picture of me and Ichigo?" This was what went through my mind ever since I saw the thief. I couldn't understand it at all. All this thinking was busy making me go crazy. I was relieved to hear the sound my computer made when I had received an email. I quickly opened it and read what it said. It was the President wanting to get my help on capturing the notorious Feline and her gang of thieves. I was asked to help because of my involvement with the Mew Project. I guess it was a cool job but something felt wrong when I replied that I would take the job. I couldn't shake the feeling of somebody watching me.

(Ichigo's POV)

I cannot believe I was stupid enough to sneak back after escaping. What would I have done if he had known I was still there? "I guess he would have been glad because then he would have been able to do that job he was offered and couldn't accept fast enough," I thought with disgust. I can't believe the man I had loved since my first day as a mew had turned into my Bounty Hunter. I know it would be best to leave Tokyo as soon as possible but I also knew it would kill me if I couldn't be near him anymore. That was the only reason my headquarters was in Tokyo. So I could be near Ryou, even if he didn't know it. I wish I had never left that night but I knew it was only to protect him from Masaya.

_Ichigo's flashback:_

"_Masaya?" I asked although I already knew he was there. "Hello, Ichigo." He said, stepping out of the darkness. "What are you doing here? I thought you left with Kish to your planet to save it." "I did leave but I came back because I missed you too much," he replied. I only looked at him, too shocked to say anything. "Why aren't you saying anything?" I heard him but I knew I had to tell him the truth. "Masaya, I don't like you anymore." "WHAT!" he yelled. "Why?" " Because I fell in love with Ryou." I admit to him. I hadn't told anyone about this yet and it felt wrong to tell him first. "I'm sorry, Masaya." "No, Ichigo , I'm sorry… sorry for what I'm going to do to that son of a ***** when I get my hands on him." I was shocked to say the least when I heard him talk like that but I knew I had to save Ryou from him. "What must I do to keep you from hurting him?" I asked but I feared that I already knew the answer. "Marry me." Masaya told me confirming my fears. "But I … But …" "It's either that, or he dies." " Fine. Just let me say goodbye to him. Please?" I begged him, not caring that I was now in tears. "Fine, but you only have one hour to do so. If you're not back then I will hurt your precious Ryou." "I will be back. Just don't touch him." I said, still crying. Then I left to tell him that I was leaving. It hurt like hell to see him like that but what could I do? I couldn't tell him that I was protecting him from my crazy ex-boyfriend who was also an alien gone mad. No, it was better to have him think that I didn't care other than him getting hurt. In the end I did end up marrying Masaya and we moved to England but after 3 months Masaya was killed in a car accident on his way home from work. Even though I was forced into marrying him I was still sad when he was killed because he was the only one I had known in England. So I had boarded the next flight back to Tokyo and that was were I met the Wolves. They are my gang but back then they would kill everything that stood in their path. They came upon me when I had only just arrived in Tokyo and still had no idea what I would do next. They attacked me but I transformed into my mew form and quickly had them running. All except one. I didn't know how but he knew my name and asked me what I was planning on doing. I told him I didn't know and then he asked me if I wanted to join the Wolves. I joined and became their leader 2 months after joining because I was a great thief. We told each other everything because we were like family but I refused to tell them anything about my past. I deactivated the tracker in my pendant because I didn't want Ryou or the girls coming to look for me because I knew I could never go back to being the old me. I was living the life of a thief now and they wouldn't understand. The only one who knew anything about me was Tasuku. He was the one who asked me to join. Turns out we knew each other in high school. I hadn't recognized him until we came into the lighted building. We had quickly become friends and he was the only one I trusted with everything from my past up to how I felt. He was like the brother I never had. I trusted him with my life and knew he would do anything for me. He knew my real name but everyone else just knew me as their cold, emotionless leader, better known as Feline…_

**A few hours later…**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I am going out in public for the first time in seven years without a disguise. I knew the chances of meeting someone I had known was almost none because I was in a neighborhood where no one used to go because of the dangers it held. I had been on the lookout for something that could threaten me but I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

(Normal POV)

Ichigo bumped into someone while talking on the phone with Tasuku. "Sorry, I didn't look where I was going." When Ichigo looked up she looked into eyes bluer than the ocean. It was someone she thought she would never see again. She looked into Ryou's eyes. "No, it's entirely my….. fault…" Ryou was also busy on his phone but when he looked up he saw the woman who had been on his mind almost every day for the past ten years. "Ichigo, is that you?"

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I just couldn't get it right. I will try to post again sometime next week. Till then, adios amigos… **


	4. meeting you

_**Hi I tried to post this as fast as I could. Hope you like it.**_

IN THE LAST CHAPTER:

Ichigo bumped into someone while talking on the phone with Tasuku. "Sorry, I didn't look where I was going." When Ichigo looked up she looked into eyes bluer than the ocean. It was someone she thought she would never see again. She looked into Ryou's eyes. "No, it's entirely my….. Fault…" Ryou was also busy on his phone but when he looked up he saw the woman who had been on his mind almost every day for the past ten years. "Ichigo, is that you?"

(Ichigo's POV)

"Hi, Ryou." I said. It shocked me that out of everyone I could POSSIBLY have run into it had been him. 'What if he recognizes me?' I thought. "Long time, no see." "Yeah. It's been, what, ten years?" He asked me. I faked having to think about it. (He doesn't need to know I've been counting the days) "Yes, it has." "Well, we should really get together sometime, you know, to catch up?" He had a hopeful look in his eyes and I couldn't get myself to say no. "Sure, just tell me when and where." "Cool. If I can get your number, I will text you." He said, taking out his phone again. I gave him my number, although I knew it was dangerous. "I have to run. See ya later." I called over my shoulder. I quickly walked away before he could get me to talk about why I left.

(Ryou's POV)

It was great to see Ichigo again. Seeing her almost made me forget how she broke my heart that day. ALMOST… I couldn't believe how much had changed about her. Instead of wearing her pink hear in ponytails like she used to, she now let it hung loose and it almost reached her lower back. Her brown eyes looked like chocolate and her voice made her sound like an angel. Sigh… How I wish I knew what had happened to her the past ten years. Or why she had left… I took out my phone and sent her a text telling her where to meet me. I couldn't wait any longer. I admit it. No matter how hard I tried, ten years wasn't enough to make me forget her. I still loved her…

(Normal POV)

It was getting dark when Ichigo got to their meeting point. It really hadn't changed at all. It still looked like when she worked there. It felt like home. She was shocked to feel at home at the place she thought she had left behind forever. She was at Café Mew Mew…

(Ichigo's POV)

I stood outside the Café, almost too scared to go in. I suddenly felt two arms going around my waist. I spun around and looked into Ryou's eyes. "Hi." "You gonna come in?" "Yeah, I was just thinking about the past." I looked around the Café again. "What happened? Why did you leave that day?" Even after all these years I could hear the hurt in his voice. "I don't want to talk about it." I reply, trying to keep myself from tearing up. "Please Ichigo, I want to know why I could never find you." "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. He looked a little sheepish when he answered. "I searched for months, looking for you, sometimes not even stopping to eat for fear of missing you somewhere. I finally gave up searching when it was exactly three years after you left." "O Ryou, even if you had continued searching you wouldn't have been able to find me. I had left with Masaya for England the same day…" I started crying. He came and tried to comfort me but I only cried harder. "You… you left with Masaya?" I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I didn't want to. He forced me into marrying him. He threatened to kill you if I didn't." By then I was crying so hard I couldn't see. "I didn't want to leave you but it was to keep you safe." I knew he would tell me I should have told him. "You should have told me. I would have been able to take care of myself. I wouldn't have spent ten years thinking you were dead." I could see the tears glistening in his eyes. "No, I couldn't. When I talked to you I had seen Masaya standing outside your window ready to kill you if I tried anything. When you had proposed, I had almost lost it, but seeing him made me go through with it. Even though I had known I would never see you again, I knew it was better to leave and know you were still alive than stay and watch him kill you." "But how did you escape him? I mean, he wouldn't have just let you leave?" "He died three months after we landed in England. I bought a ticket back to Tokyo the next day." I said, bracing myself for the attack I see coming. "YOU WERE IN TOKYO ALL THIS TIME! Why didn't you come back? Do you have any idea how I almost lost sanity looking for you?" he yelled at me. "Actually, yes, I did! I had followed you in the shadows for almost five years, always keeping you safe while you were out looking for me, even after you stopped looking. I had to live with the pain of seeing you and NOT being able to talk to you. Not being near you. I HAD lost sanity at one time but luckily a friend who knew everything about me found me and helped me through it. And for the fact that I didn't return, I couldn't. I was afraid. Afraid to see hatred in your eyes. Afraid that you would hate me. I couldn't return." I felt him tightening his arms around me. I looked up and saw his face nearing me. I closed my eyes and felt his lips meet mine. I felt a hunger in me which surprised me. I had known I still loved him but didn't know how much I missed him till then. After about a minute we pulled apart, my face reddening. I mentally face palmed because I had just made out with the man that had the job of turning me over to the police. I was confused with what I saw in his eyes. It looked like… Love…

(Ryou's POV)

It felt like heaven kissing her. But it got better when she started kissing me back. Hell, I loved this girl more than anything. I wished I had known what had happened. I wished she had returned. I missed her so much. I couldn't think straight. I only thought about this woman underneath me, so willing in my hands. Then she pulled away, looking guilty. I wanted to kiss al her troubles away. I leaned in again but she stopped me. "No, Ryou. I can't. You would hate me if you knew the truth." I must have looked confused because of what she said next. "I know you are the Feline's Bounty Hunter and that is just too risky for me. I can't be with you while you are out, maybe getting killed. I'm sorry." Then she left. My heart almost stopped. This couldn't be happening again. I couldn't lose her again. But when I got outside, she was gone. Not a single trace left of her. As if she was never there…

_**That's it. Hope you liked it. please read and review. **_


	5. realisation

_**Howzit peoples. Jip, I'm back. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it was the fastest I had ever written. Hooray for me. Anyway, here's the chapter.**_

(Ryou's POV)

I can't believe she was here one minute and the she was gone. How did she just disappear? Should I tell Keiichiro? I decided against it because he would want to know all the details and I wasn't ready to talk about it. I replay the kiss in my mind over and over again and each time it feels so real. Sigh. She won't be with me because I was the Feline's Bounty Hunter. Wait…. How did she know I was the Feline's Bounty Hunter? I never told anyone. Not even Keiichiro. There was only two explanations:

1) she had been spying on me when I had received it or

2) she was the Feline…

I decided it had to be the former rather than the latter but the thought wouldn't leave my head. It fit with why she wouldn't date me if I was hunting the Feline but … I just couldn't believe something like that about her. I decided to go to bed because I had developed a HUGE headache from all the thinking.

(Ichigo's POV)

I can't believe I was so stupid. I went on a 'date' with Ryou and let him kiss me and kissed BACK. I wanted to stay there forever but luckily I remembered that he was my Bounty Hunter and that I was the Feline. Sigh. It felt so good to be in his arms, his lips on top of mine… I shook my head trying to stop thinking about it. then I heard a small cough. When I turned around, I saw Tasuku standing there, with a confused look on his face. I sighed, knowing by now that I would tell him everything, even if he didn't ask. And I did. From when I bumped into Ryou until when I left. He only looked at me, not saying a word. I wished he would give me advice but he kept quiet. "What should I do?" I asked. He thought for a minute and replied: "I honestly don't know. If he finds out you are Feline then you've got trouble. If he dates you, you've got trouble. From what I see, everything you do ends with trouble." I sighed again and got up and left. I had a job to do. I was breaking into one of the old Egyptian museums for some of the gold artifacts. I knew Ryou would be waiting for me and I was prepared. I sneaked into the museum, hiding in the shadows, missing the movement beams. I cracked the safe the artifacts were kept in and got everything I needed. When I turned, I saw him before he saw me. He was standing inside, leaning against one of the statues. He looked up and saw me. I panicked and quickly made my escape, jumping out the window while he began to shoot at me. I pulled my parachute out and glided away. I landed safely, but remembered that I hadn't removed the security tapes. I silently cursed under my breath. He would surely figure out my identity. Then I heard my phone ring. When I took it out, I saw it was Ryou calling. I ignored the call. He kept calling until I couldn't take it anymore. I answered and yelled at him that I was busy. As if he didn't realize it by the fact that I had ignored almost thirty calls from him. " I know, and I'm sorry but I need to talk to you. Please?" sigh. "Fine. But I decide where. Meet me at Tokyo Tower in twenty minutes. I cannot believe I was meeting the guy that had shot at me less than an hour ago.

(Normal POV)

Ryou stood up from where he sat and walked over to Ichigo. He pulled her to him, ignoring the shocked look on her face and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her resist but kept kissing her until he felt her relax into the kiss. She started kissing him back and felt his tongue against her lower lip…

(Ryou's POV)

I licked across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth a little, but big enough so my tongue could enter. I met her tongue and when they touched I felt a little shock running through me. We kissed until we had no more breath and I reluctantly pulled away. I kept her close in my arms, not allowing her to leave. I wanted to keep kissing her but I knew what I wanted to know. She did like me. No matter what she said, she liked me. I felt like cheering but decided against it. I looked into her eyes and saw love in them. I saw what I wanted to see the day I proposed. "Can I at least keep dating you? Please? I can't lose you again." She looked doubtful but answered. "I can't. You wouldn't understand." And she ran again.

_**Sorry for the short chappy but I got bored even though it was fun. My brother kept deleting this chapter so I had to write it seven times. Read and Review**_


	6. chapter 6

_**Guess who's back… yes, it's me! Sorry for taking so long to upload but my computer had like 17 viruses. So I had to take it in. But I'm back. So thank you for everyone who reviewed and is following my story.**_

_**Flowergirl: I do not share my laptop with my brother. He hacked it. Ichigo does love Ryou but is afraid of letting him into her heart because she is the Feline. Thnx for the ideas about the story. I liked both of them and will definitely be using at least one.**_

(Ryou's POV)

And just like that, she was gone… again… I don't know why she keeps doing that, but I'm going to find out. But for now I need to focus on finding the Feline so that Ichigo won't have to worry about me. I hope…

(Ichigo's POV)

I ran as fast as I could but just when I turned a corner… "Ow! Why don't you watch were you're going?" I heard somebody exclaim. I looked up and saw a very familiar color of purple hair. "Zakuro? Is that you?" I asked. The person in front of me turned around and I saw that it is indeed Zakuro."Ichigo? Ichigo, is that really you? I haven't seen you in, like, ever. We have so much to catch up on!" She said, but then saw my tear streaked face. "What happened?" "I don't want to talk about it." I said, my voice almost a whisper. "Will you tell me later?" she asked. I really had no intention of telling her anything about my life but I heard myself say, "Maybe… But I have to get going now." I started walking off but she grabbed my arm and asked me where I was staying. I only told her with an old friend. I know that isn't the answer she wanted to hear but it was all I was willing to say. "Bye, Zakuro." "Bye, Ichigo."

(Zakuro's POV)

It felt good to be talking to Ichigo again but I could tell she didn't want to talk and I respected her for it because I wasn't one who messed with peoples personal lives. Normally … As soon as she said goodbye I turned and while walking away, pulled out my cell phone, typing in the number I knew at heart. I knew Ryou would kill me for doing so, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to tell him first. "Hello? Keiichiro? Yes I'm doing fine, but I was wondering if we could meet for lunch? Is four good for you? And don't tell Ryou. See you then." I put my phone back into my purse. I knew Ryou still had feelings for Ichigo after all this time. Otherwise he wouldn't keep a picture of her in his lab. I was the only one that knew of the picture, because I had given it to him a few days after she left. He had been heartbroken but I knew it was for the best. I had heard Masaya that day… he didn't know that but before I could warn Ryou, Ichigo had been there. And after she left I couldn't find the words to tell him. Every time I would go to tell him, he was busy working or didn't want to talk to anyone. Those weeks after she left, was the lowest point in his life. He wouldn't eat, sleep or talk to anyone. Not even Keiichiro.

(Keiichiro's POV)

I didn't know why Zakuro wanted to talk to me but I knew it had something to do with Ryou. I was worried about him. He hadn't come out of his room since he received that e-mail about being Felines Bounty Hunter, except for that afternoon when he had left to buy 'stuff' as he had put it. But when he returned he hadn't talked to me, only heading to the lab while mumbling, "I must find her…"

I couldn't understand it at all. At first I thought he meant Feline but then seeing as he went into the lab where the computer wasn't the best, he must have meant someone else. I guess I'll find out at lunch…

(Normal POV)

It was a little after twelve when a limo stopped outside the café, letting Zakuro climb out. She then entered the café where she had worked so many years ago. It still looked the same to her, maybe except for the lack of customers. She heard Keiichiro in the kitchen but when she entered it, she was shocked to see how much he had changed. He no longer looked like her old friend, but actually quite hot. She blushed a little at that thought and gave a small cough. He turned and greeted her with a huge hug and she in return gave him a small peck on the cheek. He looked a little redder himself. She then started telling him what had happened. He frowned a little when she mentioned the time because it was the same time Ryou had been gone. And it couldn't be a coincidence. He told her what he thought and she agreed that it was strange. She also told him that she wanted to hold a reunion for all the Mews at the café. He decided it was a good idea and hoped that maybe Ryou would liven up a little then. When Zakuro stood up to leave, he asked her out on an impulse. She liked a little surprised but said yes. They were honestly both glad for their date. She then left after giving him another kiss on the cheek, looking slightly flushed.

(Ichigo's POV)

After running into Zakuro, I ran to Headquarters. I needed to get my mind off of Ryou and nothing would do that as well as a job. I quickly got it and left silently, nobody even realizing I was there. I headed towards Takinawa Towers, where the priceless Isabella Diamond collection was being kept. I snuck in through an open window on the thirteenth floor, but kept in the shadows. I cursed under my breath when I saw that the building wasn't empty as I had originally thought. It would make the job harder but not impossible. I crept along the shadows towards the vault. I opened the safe easily, removed the jewels and turned to leave. What I saw made me almost lose my breath. 'How had he known I would be there?' ran through my head. I started to run towards my exit, but he caught my arm in the passing. After some panicked thinking, I leaned towards him, kissing him to distract him. I knew it was wrong if I wanted to forget about him. But I did it anyway. I felt him kissing back and just when he was distracted enough, I made my escape…

(Ryou's POV)

Damn. Why did I let her distract me with a kiss? Damn. But it felt so right kissing her. It felt as if she fitted into my arms perfectly. I groaned. I had just succeeded to let her get away AGAIN. I'm such an idiot. I probably let her get the security tapes as well. Wait… she didn't have time to get the security tapes. I ran into the security room, found the tape I wanted and started playing it. It was almost finished by the time that I spotted something that would be very useful to me. Her hair had fallen out of her disguise… I finally had a lead. I was finally getting somewhere. But I needed to catch her if I wanted to get Ichigo back. And to do that I needed a plan. And I think I had just found it.

(Ichigo's POV)

I had just received this morning's newspaper when I received word that Hachimoto Security had developed a new safe that not even I would be able to break into. I also heard that people where putting their valuables there because it was safer. I decided to prove them wrong and started my planning. I unknowingly stepped into a trap…

LATER THAT EVENING:

It was just after ten o'clock when I entered the security office. I headed to where the safe was and opened it. When I was inside I froze. On a pedestal, in the middle of the room, was a picture of me and Ryou. I was still thinking what to do when I heard the vault door close behind me. I knew it was Ryou. And that I was trapped…

_**Thank you for every one that had followed the story so far. I really had trouble writing this chapter. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and everyone who didn't, you know what to do. R & R…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone… sorry for not updating as quick as usual but my computer wouldn't let me log in to my account. I also had been busy with school and dance class so I couldn't write as fast as usual. But never mind… I am back again. I hope you will like this chapter.**_

(Ryou's POV)

I cannot believe my plan worked so brilliantly. I had thought that after every time Feline has escaped everything thrown at her in the hopes of capturing her that she would be able to recognize a trap a mile away. I couldn't believe my luck. Here I was, creator of Tokyo Mew Mew, and I had captured the Feline. Single-handedly… I almost got lost in thought but then got pulled back into reality when I heard her trying to escape. "Not so fast, Pussy Cat." I told her. I wasn't going to let her escape me again. I caught her by the arm and pulled her back towards me. She felt so familiar yet very strange under my touch. I knew I had met her before but I couldn't remember where. But all I cared about was finding out who she was so that I could tell Ichigo how much I loved her. I walked towards her with my hand stretched towards her as to pull of her black cloak so that I could see who it is. I almost reached it when she grabbed my hand and suddenly I was lying on my back against the wall. I couldn't believe someone so small could do that to me. I only had enough time before I blacked out to see her walk to the door and hear her say: "I'm sorry, Ryou…"

(Ichigo's POV)

I cannot believe I fell for that. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I have to find a way out. And fast. So while he looked to be deep in thought I tried to run past him but he caught me by my arm. "Not so fast, Pussy Cat." I heard him say. I saw him reaching his hand towards the hood on my black cloak and realized he would soon know who I am. I knew I shouldn't panic. 'Think! Think!' and then I grabbed his hand and gave him a body flip against the wall on the other side of the room. I heard his head hit the wall and knew he would black out any minute. I quickly moved to leave ad just before I left I told him how sorry I was. I had to get away from him as soon as possible. Away from this town. I knew I had been looking for trouble ever since returning to Tokyo. I had to get out of the country. FAST! I ran back towards Headquarters, threw my cloak on my desk and ran straight towards Tasuku's office. Just before I entered, I heard that he was talking on the phone. I knew better than to listen in on his conversations but because I was his friend I figured it couldn't do any harm. And it was most likely just a job. He was after all the best PI money could hire. (PI- Personal Investigator) I heard him telling whoever he was talking to that he would meet him the next day. But what shocked me the most was when he said: "Yes, Mr. Akasaka. I would do my best to find Ichigo Momomiya for you…" I must have gasped out loud because he turned and saw me standing there. I didn't know what to say to him. I turned to leave while he tried calling me. I wouldn't stop. I went into my office, locked the door and got my things from my desk and then left for the airport through the window. I didn't want to talk to Tasuku. He had betrayed me. I never wanted to see him again in my life. I called a delivering agency to take care of a few matters for me but then I boarded a plane and left for Australia. And I knew, I would never go back again…

_**That is it for this chapter my lovelies. Hope you weren't disappointed. I am now just letting you know that I have decided to stop this ff as I have gotten bored with it and therefore I am not continuing with it. I hope you understand… haha I'm just joking with you. :P**_

0

00

000

0000

00000

000000

0000000

00000000

000000000

0000000000

000000000

00000000

0000000

000000

00000

0000

000

00

0

(Ryou's POV)

When I woke up the next day I couldn't remember what had happened the day before. I just knew it had something to do with Feline. I walked to the kitchen where I saw a box sitting on the tablewith my name on it. I had no idea who it was from but when I opened it I knew instantly. Because in the box was Ichigo's Mew Pendant and a picture of us. There was also a note from her. I knew that I didn't want to know what it contained but I had to find out.

**Dear Ryou**

**I know you will want to find me as soon as you receive this. I also know you will be very pissed with me for not coming to say goodbye. Just like last time I am leaving because of reasons that I cannot tell you. And I also know that you will never find me again. I am sorry for everything I had done to hurt you. When you read this I will be on an airplane away from Tokyo and I won't return like last time. I am not telling you where I am going but I want you to know exactly who I am. I am the leader of a gang of thieves called Wolves. All I can tell you is that they had taken care of me ever since I had returned. I want you to go to Momomiya Towers and ask for Tasuku. Tell him that the bird has left the nest. He will know what to do next. Goodbye Ryou. I wish I could have told you that day how much I loved you.**

**Love Ichigo**

To say I was shocked was the least of what I was feeling. The girl I loved was a thief. I had NOT exspected that! But I didn't care. All I knew was that she had left again. And I didn't know where to start looking. I guess at Momomiya Towers…

(Tasuku's POV)

When I saw Ichigo standing in my door I knew she had heard that I was hired by Keiichiro to find her. I tried to stop her so I could talk to her but she wouldn't listen. She locked herself inside her office and then started to pack. I knew she was leaving as fast as she could. And that I would not be able to stop her. the next day I received a letter from her. saying:

**Tasuku**

**I am sending Ryou to you. I want you to tell him everything you know about me. Even the fact that I'm Feline. You don't have to tell him anything you don't want to. But I want him to know how much I love him. I just can't do it myself. I am probably already out of the country by the time you read this. I won't be able to be tracked down if you try to find me. Thank you for everything you did for me these past couple of years. I will never forget you. Goodbye my friend**

**Love Ichigo**

And just like that, she was gone…

_**There you go my lovelies. The 7th chapter. Hope you liked it. please READ AND REVIEW. **_


	8. authors note

hi everyone sorry to disappoint everyone that thought this was an update. i just want to tell you that i wont be updating for a while because i am writing exams at my school for the next month. i will try to get an update in as soon as possible but dont get your hopes up to soon. anyway have a lovely week

- ryouXichogo lover


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hello people in fanfic land. I apologize for the long wait, but I have been busy with a ton of stuff. Exams, dance competitions, galas, a art exhibition as well as my ex-boyfriend calling me up again after nine months of silence, to tell me he wants me back. So, keep in mind that I've been occupied and I still took the time to write you a long chapter. Hope you like it…**_

(Ichigo's POV)

I know I shouldn't have run away like that again but I've spent 10 years running so it's all I've come to know how to do. I know I should have told Ryou what happened to me and that he loves me. But after what happened I haven't been able to trust anyone as much again. Not even the man I love… I was sitting at the airport thinking about the mess my life has become when I heard the boarding message for my flight to Australia. I stood up, got my bags and started towards the boarding area. While I stood in line waiting to board my plane, I could have sworn I heard my name being called. But I must surely be mistaken. Nobody knew I would be leaving today and even if they did, there was no way they would know where I'm going. I never told anyone I had family living in Australia before and you can't search them on any internet website because they are in the WTA (Witness Protection Agency) due to them seeing my cousin being murdered. Nobody will ever find me if I live with them and that is exactly what I plan on happening…

(Ryou's POV)

I didn't know what to do. All I could think about was that she was gone. Again. But then I remembered that in her letter she said to meet someone at Momomiya Towers. And now I'm on my way to do just that. This 'Tasuku' had better have answers for me… I needed to find Ichigo and fast. Who knows what might happen to her while she doesn't have her Pendant. She could be in grave danger for all I know…

(Third person POV)

While an unsuspecting Ichigo made her way to the planes boarding area, someone was watching her from his hiding place in the shadows, creeping along them to keep her in his eye sight. He couldn't believe his luck. He had been trying to find her for almost a month now since she last disappeared out of few. He had been her unknown savior for the last seven years now. She still hadn't found out about him even though he had met her a few times at charity events. He wished that she could find out about him but his boss had given him orders to protect her but to never let her know about him… he had been trying to convince his boss to talk to Ichigo, not just let him keep following her like some wanabe stalker. But no, he thought it was best to let him waste his life away by following her wherever he went. But, as he got in line to buy a ticket on the same flight to Australia, at least he is going home for who knows how long. He hasn't seen his family in three years and he is really missing them. And while he waits for the plane to take off, he thinks about his green-haired wife…

(Keiichiro's POV)

I had just gotten back to the café from running a few errands when I saw someone I hadn't seen in years sitting by one of the tables . I walked up behind her and before I could even say hello, she turned and said: " Good morning, Keii. Been a while, hasn't it…"

(Tasuku's POV)

While I sit in Momomiya Towers waiting for Ryou, my sensors go off meaning somebody is in danger. I am really grateful for Ichigo drilling it into me these last few months to carry it with me, because it has saved us in a few tight spots already. But I cannot believe my eyes when I see who is in trouble. It's one of my old friends, who we all thought dead a few years back. I was shocked speechless, but knew that if you're on the radar, you are definitely alive. It says she is in Australia, but doesn't indicate the source of the threat. Well, looks like Ryou will just have to wait awhile, because I'm not letting her get away from me again. I've spent one too many months searching for her without any results. No matter where she is, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth and miss this opportunity to find her.

(Ryou's POV)

I know I have to be quick in meeting Tasuku in order for me to be able to find Ichigo before she is in any danger. I call Keiichiro, wanting to let him know I was going to be late returning to the café that evening. I am actually happy for the first time in a while, because I know I will be finding her soon enough. On my way to meet Tasuku, I get a text from a unknown number. I open it and the words I read, makes me freeze on the spot. I feel all the blood being drained from my face, I become light-headed and just before I faint, I see Zakuro running towards me.

(Zakuro's POV)

I was busy walking home from the mall, when I see Ryou walking by. He looks busy, reading a text on his phone. But then, I see him freeze, turning a scary white, and just as I realize he is about to faint, I start running towards him. I see he recognizes me, and then…. He blacked out. I pick up his phone, looks at the sender, only sees a number. I open the text and due to the words staring back at me, my heart starts slowing down. It says:

**Ryou**

**I know you are looking for your precious Ichigo. I wouldn't bother. She is a little… preoccupied right now. If you don't believe me, look at the included photo. I am warning you once and for all, stop looking for her! if you're smart, you will hail my warning. And remember, I'm watching you…**

If that isn't enough to make my blood stall, the pic did. Because staring back at me, is Ichigo. Suspended above a tank full of sharks. Unconscious…

_**I'm sorry for ending it with a cliffy, but I needed to put some sort of climax in it. well, that's it for this chapter. **_


End file.
